monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pulse: Winter 1222
Speed copying : Where did this come from? One or two good copies of good books must surely reflect better on the Covenant and be better bargaining material. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 14:20, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, but at the same time, no. What we want Mnemosyne to take out with her are samples of our work. There won't be time to make top quality copies of more than one, or at best two different tractatii. However a season of speed copying delivers three different author's work, at only 1 single point of quality loss for each. I'd imagine it should take no more than a cursory examination to determine that the writing itself is of even higher quality and let down by hasty copying. Thus prospective purchasers (trade or whatever) have the opportunity to bargain for future tractatii - either better copies of the ones they have seen, or as-yet unwritten tractatii. Or they could trade for what they have seen (though hopefully only at the last of the three sites so that all can be shown 'our' work). It is worth noting also that although Bedo's tractatus is unlikely to be particularly valuable (in fact possibly vain once downgraded), even 'downgraded' both Mnemosyne and Phaedrus' tractatii are still Q11 - still classed as 'excellent' (assuming we are not using the bonus qualities available through Covenants). If Mnemosyne delays her trip until summer then another season of rapid copying will provide adequate copies of both the Vim and Muto - not our authorship but useful texts along with the good Rego copy if a Covenant has a hole we can fill. Or even not a hole - for example if a covenant had a L14Q16 Muto Text, I'd imagine that a L20Q9 Muto text (or promise of Q10) would be a fair trade. They get an extra 6 levels worth of reading (quite substantial at that level), we'd get a much improved reading experience for that first couple of years plus worth of Muto reading (saving a year per magus...). --Corbonjnl 16:49, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :::Agreed. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 21:15, 16 March 2007 (UTC) MT training Would the boy Warren brought in during autumn be suitable for Magic Theory studies? (Or maybe Llewys or Alicia is interested?) (source quality should be: 3 base + 3 MT + 5 good teacher = 11) Is there any information about him, maybe Phaedrus would want to appropriate him anyway? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 22:26, 16 March 2007 (UTC) The boy used to be a shepherd. He isn't terribly bright, but could be taught magic theory. He has no real place in the local community since 'the incident', so would gladly join with the covenant - especially if it was explained how the Aegis will protect him from reocurrances of that dreadful night. Of course, that dreadful night happens once a year, so what happened this past year? --James 02:13, 17 March 2007 (UTC) : The boy was collected by Marcus in autumn 1221 so you tell me ;-) : Since Phaedrus builds his lab in Winter whether that boy stayes or not should have been decided already. : He does seem like an good addition since he will have reason to stay in the covenant even if we give him a valuable trade, like highly skilled scribe. : What happened during spring 1221? I would guess at least some of the mages was at the Potters field to watch the procedings and collect Vis. There are several mages who have talked about researching it so I guess you could do whatever you like with it. : I guess since there was no storry in 1221 we only watched it and keept tab on the people, prepared this time. : I would also think that this is one of the things Warren (and others) have collected storries/gossip about. (I said that Phaedrus would ask him about that sort of information around the "Magus congressus" time at least. : We do know how long the regio(?) door stays open now, right? So a short investigation would probably be undertaken in 1222, while the door is open. Phaedrus is definitely interested. I would be interested if it is played slowly. : If nothing else we should go in there and imideately turn around and go out again, but maybe not untill we can afford to loose whoever enters for a year... When we undertake that expedition Phaedrus will pack 4 seasons of reading if possible. :--SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 02:25, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Better prepare additional copies of said reading. Longinus will fight tooth and nail over anyone trying to take originals out of the library, let alone out of the covenant, let alone into an unknown regio. Copies for trading is one thing, reading-material-in-case-I-get-lost is another entirely... --Corbonjnl 01:40, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::: I totally agree with that sentiment, theres one more reason to postpone the adventure, on the other hand we do have a copy of the rego summa. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 13:59, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::If the boy is inside the aegis at the time, then he cannot be compelled to enact his part in the ritual, and a new child will be commanded to do so. This might explain why they have started leaving the dominated child be in recent years, rather than visiting a fatal accident on them. --James 05:54, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::: Does that mean that the people watching the ritual in 1221 did see the same boy being tied up on the way to the sacrifice? ::: I think protection from the "experience" is not something we would guarantee him, since we do not know how it works. ::: Has he got the hands to be a good scribe? ::: --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 13:59, 19 March 2007 (UTC)